1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flashing end dams and more specifically to a flashing end dam having an angularly adjustable leg that may be tilted to adjust for variations in the wall assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An end dam, which is an accessory to be used with “through-wall flashing,” a commonly used construction component, prevents intruding water from entering the interior of a building. The intruding water originates at an elevation higher than that of the “through-wall flashing”. The usual sources of intruding moisture are leaky windows, brickwork or roofing materials that allow moisture to enter the cavity of the wall and drain down, until the moisture reaches the “through-wall flashing.” The through-wall flashing is designed to divert the moisture out through the exterior facing component of the wall. For the sake of this application, the facing component is shown on the sketches as brick, but could be any other facing component such as stone, precast concrete, E.I.F.S. or the like.
When the intruding moisture drains down to the “through-wall flashing”, the intruding moisture is channeled through weep holes in the exterior facing component at the “through-wall flashing” level. The end dam is placed at the end of “through-wall flashing” to divert the intruding moisture to the weep holes, preventing the intruding moisture from running off the end of the “through-wall flashing”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,986 to Laska discloses a masonry end dam. The Laska patent includes an end dam for a wall assembly that includes three orthogonal rectilinear planar structures each joined, at a common corner and two adjacent sides, and an adhesive disposed along an outer surface of at least one of the three planar structures. However, the Laska device is not structured to be fully adjustable for variations in a masonry wall.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a flashing end dam having an angularly adjustable leg, which includes a leg that may be tilted to adjust for a nonparallel cavity variation between inner and outer components.